Mamihlapinatapai
by Conafrex
Summary: Things in the wizarding world are quickly becoming too much to deal with, the war looming just over everyone's heads. What happens when two unstable boys try to find comfort in each other? DMHP Slash.
1. Rasgado

**Warnings:** Mentions of rape, mentions of violence, side character death (Crabbe), boyxboy love, and more than likely swearing and sexual situations in future chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not even the keyboard this was typed up on.

* * *

**Mamihlapinatapai **(n., Feugan);

A look shared between two people, each wanting something, each hoping the other will initiate it, neither wanting to initiate it themselves.

* * *

The night was silent, darkness heavy within the halls of the stone walled castle. Footsteps were soft against the hard stone ground, though no form, no outlined silhouette in the lightless halls could be seen. Hogwarts had always been a magical place, for those gifted enough to see it, a magical aura hummed around the old building constantly, providing a warming and safe feeling for the students within. During the day light hours the castle was always full of bustle, excitement and _life. _Though during the night hours the halls were completely different. Each darkened corner seemed to whisper a thousand secrets, the stone of the walls having seen millions of sights. Break up's, get together's, friendship's, pain, joy, heartache and love.

To some students, and even the few selective adults, the ill-lightened slightly cool Hogwarts corridors could be quite daunting. But to Harry Potter the halls were a place to escape. Somewhere where he could be himself, where he knew the closemouthed stone would never tattle on him to Dumbledore, never sell his story to The Daily Prophet.

Yes, even though the castle would never betray his silent trust in it there were people who swept the halls throughout the sunless hours to find students like himself out of bed after hours. Wary of this, Harry nearly always had his Invisibility Cloak with him during his nightly explorations. Having Snape or Filch find him out after hours would do no good for the raven-haired teen. Continuing his walk through the castle halls, a soft sigh escaped thin cherry colored lips. The reason for the Gryffindor being out of bed so late was the same every night.

He felt utterly alone and it scared him.

Yes, he had Hermione and Ron, two friends he was grateful to have made and even more grateful to have been able to keep through their six years at Hogwarts together. But with the end of first term coming to an end, the war was weighing heavily on his shoulder's and it pained him that he couldn't talk to his friend's about it. Harry knew that he trusted Ron and Hermione, but there were some things the two just had no clue about really. They didn't know what Voldemort could -_do.- _Hadn't ever seen the things some people had been put through. Thing's Harry saw in his dreams that caused him to wake in the midst of the night in a cold sweat, ridden in guilt about more lives that he hadn't been able to protect.

Deftly turning a corner, the jade eyed Gryffindor was stopped in his tracks as a quiet sob reached his ears. The sound caused an empty feeling in his stomach and a cold tingle to spread over his flesh, starting from his scalp and spreading down to the sole's of his sneakers. Maybe, just maybe if he could help another person for the moment, it would help ease a bit of the guilt he had woken earlier that night with and he could get a few hours of sleep before classes started that morning. Letting out a slow breath he followed the quiet noise, steeling himself for whatever he would find. But no amount of readying could prepare him for what he found.

Pressed impossibly close against the stone of the wall was a small, robe clothed form that seemed to be trying to close in on itself. Silvery blonde hair was tousled out of it's normally perfect styling, knees drawn up close against the form's chest. Forearms were crossed along the slim knees, and even though the face was buried within the crossed arms, Harry could tell instantly who it was. It was impossible to miss the platinum locks anywhere, the pale skin that was visible at the places where the school robes were ripped.

Wait... _ripped? _Not removing his Invisibility Cloak for the moment, Harry took a few careful steps forward to study Malfoy more closely. He had been right. The boy's school robes were ripped in certain areas, and with even closer inspection he noticed finger shaped bruises along the pale neck, dark red spots littering the sharp collarbone. By now the Gryffindor had seized breathing, emerald orbs widening slightly. Merlin. What had happened to Malfoy, to cause such an out come? It certainly couldn't have been a fight with another student, Harry knew that much by first hand experience. Malfoy was certainly much too skilled in violence, wether it be hexing or fist fighting (he had found that out during a nasty fight in fourth year) to be roughed up so badly by a fellow student. So then, what had happened?

Harry nearly let out a yelp as the pale boy's head tipped back, as Draco rested the back of his head against the cool stone wall his back was pressed against. Now being able to see his face, he could see that there were dark circles under the blood shot silver eyes, pale cheeks were flushed slightly from crying, and his lips seemed to be much redder, puffier, than normal. The sight sent an unpleasant shift in his stomach, and Harry turned his gaze away for a moment, trying to catch a hold of himself.

This was _Malfoy_. The same git that had tortured him for years over years in Hogwarts, personally tried to make his stay at the school as horrible as possible, at times making him wish he was still with the Dursley's. He didn't deserve pity or help. But the stronger part of his mind was telling him that since the beginning of fifth year, Draco had barely spoken to him, taking to ignoring him. No more pushing his books to the ground, bloody noses, or black eyes. The only time the blonde Slytherin would speak to him would be during Potions when they were partnered together. Even then, he wouldn't put up a fuss over being paired with Harry, would simply work in silence aside from the few instructions to hand him an ingredient

As the stronger part of his mind won over, Harry's gaze turned back to the boy, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. He had to help, he knew that now. He couldn't just leave Drac- Malfoy here alone. It'd be a horrible thing to do. Noticing that Malfoy had buried his face into his arms once again, Harry used the opportunity to slip out from under his cloak, folding it and resting it over his forearm. Taking a slow breath, he spoke.

"Malfoy?" The name was soft, careful even. Harry knew that with their given past, he simply couldn't play the hero for the other male. He would have to be given permission to play the hero, to make sure he wasn't pushed away by Draco.

Harry watched in silence as the male in front of him rose his head, expression still the same along pale features.

* * *

Draco simply eyed him for a moment, curious as to if he had fallen asleep and this was all some sick dream. Any moment now, Blaise would be shaking him awake, and he'd be safe and sound in his four-poster bed in the Slytherin dorms. Then the silver orbs narrowed, slight crease forming between blonde eyebrows at the action. "Potter." It was much more than a word. It was an attentive bridge between the two. Draco hadn't pushed the raven-haired male away, hadn't insulted him. But he also hadn't welcomed him to sit down for a chat and tea either. It was an invitation, and a question all in one. An invitation to explain why he had stopped, why he hadn't continued walking. A question as to exactly why he was out so late after curfew. Funny how so much could be said with such a simple word.

The night had been hectic on the blonde, he knew that much. The Malfoy heir was a horrible mix between tired, sore, angered with the bitter taste of betrayal still fresh on his tongue. He felt weak, in more than just a physical sense. Early on in fifth year, Draco's entire sense of life had been destroyed, had completely crumbled before his eyes. He had found out the truth about what he was becoming, who he was supposed to be later on in life. What his Father stood for, and what exactly the Dark Lord did to punish followers that tended to stray from him. In the dungeons beneath the Malfoy Manor in the middle of the night, Draco had watched Crabbe and his family be tortured and then killed before him.

He had stood silently with Lucuis' arm over his shoulder, the twisted grin along the older blonde's features. "See, son. That's how it's done. This is what you get the privilege of becoming." Draco could still hear the quiet whisper of his Father's voice, still see the way Crabbe had looked at him before it was decided by someone else that his life was no longer worth living. Nightmares still haunted the youngest Malfoy, following him into Hogwarts. Knowing that by the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts that he would become marked, tainted. His flesh would be destroyed by the Dark Mark, marring him and giving Voldemort owner ship over him. It made him sick, and it made him feel horribly disgusting. He had learned that night that all the time spent in Hogwarts, using people and torturing people, being so proud of his Father had all been a sham. Had been for nothing.

He didn't want to be a Death Eater, and he didn't want to take his Father's place when Lucuis passed away. He didn't want to be a pawn in the war, to simply be discarded when his time was up. The only person that had been able to understand everything up until then had been his Godfather, Snape.

Nights were spent in the Potions classroom, simply talking. Draco had found someone to understand, someone who knew what he was going through. That was, until Snape had revealed his loyalties to the blonde, had taught him never to defile the Dark Lord. Just the thought brought back the taste of bile, of disgust. Brought back the tears. Though he quickly swallowed the thick lump in his throat, remembering that the precious Golden Boy was standing not an arm's width away from him. Keeping his eyes on the Gryffindor, he watched as Potter knelt before him, offering a hand outward, with a barely there smile. The words were soft, quiet, and Draco was almost sure he had imagined them.

"I want to help you."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, yes, another fic. But this one isn't a one shot! I was actually in the mood to write near five in the morning, so this happened. This is just a short first chapter so you can get a feel of the fic, a few facts and such on where the two main characters stand and what's going on with them. They're both in sixth year, and in this fic Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows are completely forgotten. Because, I'm the authoress and I say so. And this fic isn't betaed so far, just by myself and spell check. Feel free to point out any mistakes in reveiws. Oh, and yes, Snape's the bad guy. Because I needed one, and he fit. So there. **


	2. Nova vista

**Mamihlapinatapai** (n., Feugan);

A look shared between two people, each wanting something, each hoping the other with initiate it, neither wanting to initiate it themselves.

* * *

Silence fell between the two boys, silver gaze lingering on emerald, searching for something though he wasn't entirely sure what. Draco wanted to tell the other that he didn't need help, he didn't want it. That he was fine on his own and he wasn't a damsel in distress, he didn't need to be saved by the bloody Golden Boy. But he knew very well that he was so far off the deep end by now that he could handle help from his longest rival, as long as he got away from the cold Hogwarts hall, as long as he was able to talk to someone.

Harry's words, the last spoken between the two, hung in the air.

_'I want to help you.'  
_  
It was the longest the two had ever gone without spitting some insult out at each other, the longest the blonde had gone without a sneer of distaste or disgust. Slowly, carefully, almost as if not to scare the other off, Draco slipped his own hand within the one offered to him. The small smile that had graced Harry's features widened slightly. Raising out of his kneeling position, he stood helping the Slytherin into a stand with him.

Draco grimaced slightly as he rose, feeling sharp pain run down the base of his spine. The sudden shift in place made his head feel light, his eye sight blur, and his stomach coil in the need to empty the day's contents. Reaching out, a pale hand rested against the grey stone, slow but deliberate breaths following as he tried to get a grip on his body's reaction to movement. Near moments later he felt an arm curl around his waist, and heard words. "Can you walk?" A silent nod was the only answer Harry received. Letting out a soft breath, the raven haired male began to think, trying to find a place in the castle that they could go to be alone and not be disturbed.

The idea came to him near instantly. The Room of Requirement.

By then one of Draco's arms had curled around his stomach protectively, trying to calm the feeling of illness. The other hand had rested on the arm resting around his torso, leaning on Harry in the slightest. Once sure that Draco was alright to walk, Harry began slowly toward the Room of Requirement.

* * *

The walls were a dark blue color, a fireplace burning in the center of the room giving off a welcoming warmth giving the room a safe feeling to it. In a semi circle around the fireplace were two heavily plushed arm chairs, a soft silver in color. Off in the far corner of the room was a four-poster bed much like the one's in the dorms, curtains drawn around it, the same dark blue of the walls in color. Next to the bed was a door, most likely a bathroom. As silver orbs slipped over the bed, Draco glanced over at the dark haired Gryffindor who shifted uncomfortably. "I thought maybe you'd rather stay here the night then walking back down to the dungeons." He explained hastily, as the blonde's gaze moved back toward the door of the room. "Bathroom." At the confirmation of his thoughts he nodded lightly.

"I'll be back." It was the first time he had spoken in quite awhile, and Harry noticed now that the shock had worn off that Draco's voice was hoarse and rough. It almost sounded as if it hurt to speak. He nodded softly as the blonde slipped into the bathroom.

Entering the small room, he let out a slow sigh glad that Harry had included a bath tub to soak in when he had thought up the room. Moving toward the sink he paused to look into the mirror, resting his hands on either side of the sink to help hold himself up and ease some of the pain along his lower back. The sight that greeted him made him grimace slightly.

First he studied how his skin looked, the flesh paler than it normally was. It looked near ghost like, and the extreme lack of color scared him. Reaching a hand up, he ran fingertips along one of his cheeks, noticing that the skin felt rubbery and cold to the touch. Wincing slightly, he moved on to study his lips, one of the only forms of color on his face. A deep red from over use, and upon running his tongue along them he could taste the slight coppery tint of blood. Eyes that were once a sharp silver were a dull grey, and the blood vessel's in the white area were clearly visible.

Sick with his appearance, Draco moved to turn on the water, watching the clear liquid swirl down the drain a moment. Cupping his hands beneath the stream, he splash some onto his face not much bothered by the fact the ends of platinum locks had been dampened in the process. Turning off the water, he focused on stripping himself of the torn robes, resting the destroyed garment on the counter beside the sink, leaving himself in a simple pair of black dress pants and the crisp white undershirt. Gaze shifting to the mirror once again, a hand reached upward and he ran fingertips slowly along the bruises and bite marks along his neck, wincing as he added a bit of pressure to a particular spot.

Not wanting to find anything else wrong, he moved to exit the bathroom. Scanning the room a moment Draco soon found the other already resting in one of the arm chairs staring intently at the fire, hands clasped in front of him. Walking quietly along the floor, he moved to sink into a sit in the empty armchair, a slow breath escaping. Harry's gaze shifted over to the other slowly, simply allowing emerald orbs to rest on the male's form for a few moments. Finally, he broke the silence.

"What happened?"

Draco soon found that his own posture much resembled the other's, slouched slightly in the chair, gaze resting on the fire. He knew very well the the question was going to come, but it set a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. Worrying his lower lip between his teeth a moment, he pondered exactly how to word if for quite awhile. While he thought, Harry stayed silent next to him, and soon enough the silence caused him to snap slightly.

"Snape raped me."

The words were said steadily enough, and the sudden sound of anything other than silence caused Harry to start slightly. Though his gaze moved over to Draco as the meaning of the words sunk in. For some reason he was unable to speak for a few moments, the breath having left his lungs. Another moment of silence passed between them before Harry shook his head slightly.

"We have to go to Dumbledore." For the reaction he got Harry wondered if he had accidentally said that they should streak through the Great Hall during breakfast. He instantly found grey orbs pinning him to the spot, the slight crease forming between blonde eyebrows that signaled narrowed eyes. He shifted uncomfortably under the glare, vaguely wondering how the hell he had talked himself into helping the blonde. Though soon enough Draco relaxed and shook his head slowly.

"We can't go to Dumbledore. Or any other staff member, or anyone. You don't understand. It doesn't work like that." He stated as if speaking to a toddler, gaze never wavering or moving from the other.

Harry stiffened slightly, instantly taking the words as an insult. "Well then would you bloody well mind explaining? We can't fix this if I-" He was cut off before he could finish the sentence.

"_We?_ Potter, this has absolutely _nothing _to do with you. This is my problem, not yours." It was Harry's turn to glare.

"I'm only trying to help you, Mal- Draco. It's obvious you were torn up about what happened, and even if you are a rotten git most of the time, you don't deserve that." Half way through his little speech, a growl had emitted from the blonde next to him.

"When's the last time I've ever done anything to you?"

"Wh-"

"Answer the question. When's the last time I've done anything to personally wrong you?"

Harry fell silent at this. It was true, he had just insulted Malfoy, had called him a rotten git. But yet he hadn't done anything in the last long while to deserve the insult. Swallowing thickly, emerald orbs lowered slightly as he murmured something inaudible. Draco rose a slow eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry. It slipped. I'm just so used to... to bickering with you it comes without thinking." He explained softly.

Draco eyed him another long moment before letting out a gentle breath and shaking his head. "Now you understand how hard it was to stop picking fights with you." The words were quiet, though just loud enough to hear.

Harry stared at the blonde he had thought he had known for so long, as the silver orbs shifted to the fire in front of him. Though soon he asked the question that had been bugging him since the beginning of Fifth Year when Draco hadn't as much as risen to the bait of fighting with him.

"Why?"

The offsetting metallic colored gaze moved to Harry and lingered a long moment as Draco quietly studied the other's features. Then with a slow breath he answered.

"Because people change. People grow up."

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter is finally finished. I'd like to thank Delour for the feedback, which was extremely helpful. I probably wouldn't have noticed without it being pointed out, but this fic is certainly much more different than other's. The plot is actually taken from a roleplay with a friend, and there are quite a few plot twists thrown in, seeing as she was great with helping out with the plot. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, another one should hopefully be out soon. **


	3. Tregua

**Mamihlapinatapai (n., Feugan); **

A look shared between two people, each wanting something, each hoping the other will initiate it, neither wanting to initiate it themselves.

* * *

Draco glanced up from where his gaze had rested on the fire, slightly startled expression gracing his features before it faded away to the usual mask of indifference. Though despite the indifference on his features, curiousty rested just under the surface. Finally when it nagged at him too long to be ignored; "For what?"

The dark haired Gryffindor shook his head slightly. "I-I don't know. For being such a git the last while. I... I noticed the changes, the way you stopped baiting me." He paused, dark brows furrowing slightly as he worried his lower lip. He could feel the silver gaze on him, but resignedly kept his gaze on his hands that were folded in his lap. "You seemed so... I don't know. Sad. The few scuffles that we had, I caused them, I started them, to see the life in your eyes again. The way you seemed more alive when we'd bicker. But then afterwards you looked so... _empty._" Instead of the silence that Harry had expected to follow the words there was the tinkling of light laughter. A slight feeling of shock rang through him. After spilling something so secret, so hushed, Draco had the brass to _laugh? _

Noticing the look along Harry's features, the blonde was quick to explain himself. "No, it's not like that." He paused to wet chapped lips before speaking. "It's true. Everything... that you just said. As stupid as it sounds the only time I've really felt safe was when I was fighting with you. You were something that was always there, our rivalry was something that I knew would never change despite everything that was changing around me and in me."

"So does that mean you regret me helping you tonight?" Harry questioned.

Draco bit his lower lip, the slight pain from the action calming him slightly and helping him slightly. After a few moments he shook his head. "No. I'm grateful, even if it doesn't seem like it. I'm just not used to having to be thankful toward someone." He explained lightly. Though suddenly the blonde changed the topic. "Why were you out after curfew anyways?" He questioned, metallic colored gaze moving from the fire to the other.

Harry drew in a breath at the question, a slight grin causing the corner of his mouth to twitch. "It'll seem stupid." He stated easily trying to get out of it. At the blank look from Draco he shook his head before speaking. "I'm alone." Now a skeptical look drew along the Slytherin's features and he let out a soft laugh. "I told you it would seem stupid. I don't know, I have Hermione and Ron, and I have loads of other friends in Gryffindor. It's just... things are coming to an end soon. I can feel it. Voldemort's going to attack soon and the war will start. Every night I have one nightmare or another, I can see inside his head. They make me sick, make my blood run cold. My friends..." He trailed off, reaching up to run fingers through dark locks, a nervous gesture. "They think they're just dreams, that they're not that bad. But they haven't seen what he can _do_."

Draco was silent throughout the little speech, and then let out the breath he had been holding at the last words from the other. "You've seen one of his meetings with a failed Death Eater, haven't you?" He questioned, gaze never leaving Harry. Emerald orbs glanced up quickly in slight surprise. "How did you know?" There was a short pause, "My Father's told me about them. I've been present during a few as well." Was the quiet answer. "But Voldemort's always at them." Harry paused a moment his gaze lingering on the blonde, taking a moment for it to click. "You've met him, you mean?" His only answer was a light nod.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, until Harry let out a light breath. "You should get to sleep. We still have classes tomorrow, and if I remember Slytherin booked the Quidditch pitch for practise." A light smirk graced Draco's features as he nodded lightly. "We honestly don't need it but anything to keep it from the Gryffindor's." The tone lacked it's usual malice and instead held something near playfulness. Before he realized it Harry had let out a soft laugh and rose from the arm chair he was seated in. "I have to get back to the Tower, Ron will throw a fit if I'm not there when he wakes up. I'll see you tomorrow." Though as he moved to make his way out of the room, a light hold caught his wrist. Jade moved to meet metallic, as Draco seemed to struggle with the words a moment. Harry, without needing to hear them, nodded lightly.

"Don't worry. Thing's won't change between us. Atleast, not in public." He assured gently. Draco let out a breath and offered a weak, though grateful smile. Harry continued on his way toward the door, though moments before he slipped out he caught the sound of the other speaking. "Thank you, Harry." Turning slightly in the threshold of the door, the raven-haired Gryffindor offered a soft smile. "You're welcome, Draco." And with that he began off toward Gryffindor Tower, leaving Draco to rest.

* * *

**A/N: Well, another chapter. I'd like to say thanks for the reviews and everyone who added the story to their alert lists and favourite lists. This one's a bit shorter, but it's better than nothing, right? Off we go.**


	4. Friendship?

**Mamihlapinatapai (n., Feugan);**

A look shared between two people, each wanting something, each hoping the other will initiate it, neither wanting to initiate it themselves.

* * *

"Harry? Harry. Harry!"

Harry jumped at the sudden voice that seemed to be inside his head, turning to glance at Ron and narrow his eyes slightly. "What was that for?" The redhead let out a sigh, waving a hand. "You've been staring off at the Slytherin table for ages. Got something nasty in store for Malfoy?" He questioned, before starting back in on his breakfast. Harry blinked glancing at the seemingly calm, cool and collected as ever Draco before turning his gaze back down to his plate, pushing the half eaten breakfast away.

Since the moment he had woken up, Harry had begun to imagine that everything from the night before had been a dream. It just... it didn't seem possible. That Draco and him had sat, talked about their personal problems, and had_connected_. He didn't know why, but he almost expected to come to breakfast and to have the entire Slytherin table laughing at him for falling for it, mocking him for being alone, the platinum blonde male in the center of it all with the biggest smirk and cruelest gaze.

But that hadn't happened.

This morning he had walked to breakfast without any whispers, no side long glances, no sneering or anything of the sorts from the students he had passed. A few waves, a handful of hellos, and a quick conversation with Neville about their latest Charms essay. Upon entering the Great Hall, the chatter and noise from just woken students hadn't stopped, no one had paused in their meals to stare at him. As he took his usual seat, Seamus gave the regular pat on his shoulder, said something about Potions, first class, and horrid Slytherin's, and then went to his breakfast. As jade hues moved to rest on the Slytherin table, he caught the familiar silver orbs and for the briefest moment caught the light smile flashed his way before Draco turned to speak to Pansy, ending the temporary connection. Only then had he been completely positive that last night hadn't been some odd dream.

The realization that last night hadn't been a dream, that it had all been real, was a thousand things in one. Frightening, exciting, scary, calming and more things that no words could seem to describe. It sent a feeling of nervousness through him, like one normally got when attempting to impress a new friend. But, they weren't friends, were they? Letting out a slightly disgruntled noise, he rested his elbows on the table top and rested his head in his hands, eyes slipping shut.

Ron glanced at Hermione over his slumped shoulders and at the questioning look from the brunette female, he shrugged his shoulders, showing that he had no clue what was going on. Hermione glanced back toward their slouched friend, and reached out to pat him lightly on the shoulder. "Harry? Are you alright?" She asked, tone rather concerned. Harry shifted to glance at her from between his arms, and offered a light smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired." He lied easily, for once being thankful for the slight Slytherin tint to him that had made him have to beg to be placed in Gryffindor. Hermione flashed a smile, albeit a slightly worried one. "Are you sure you aren't sick? Maybe you should go down to Madame Pomfrey." She stated, moving to rest a hand against his forehead to feel if it were warm.

Harry sat up straighter, shaking his head and Hermione's hand off. "I'm alright, Hermione, really. I was up late last night studying and finishing up homework. I'm just a bit drained is all, I'll be fine tomorrow." He assured, gently. Hermione gave a slight smile, showing that she accepted the answer, though she was still slightly worried. "Just make sure you don't fall asleep in any classes, you don't want to miss anything important." She stated. Harry let out a soft chuckle, and shook his head. "I'll be fine, I'm sure." He stated. Though his gaze shifted away from her as he caught sight of a flash of blonde from the corner of his eye. He turned a bit toward the blonde movement, noticing that Malfoy had risen from his spot and was heading out of the Great Hall.

Making a rather on the spot decision, he turned toward Hermione. "I've got to go grab an extra pot of ink, I forgot I ran out. I'll catch up with you two in Potions." He stated, before grabbing his knapsack and raising from the bench, quickly hurrying out of the hall after Draco. For some reason, he was eager to talk to the blonde Slytherin. Sure, he was rather... confused about things, but he had enjoyed Draco's company. When he wasn't being a git, he was rather comforting and calming to talk to. But, he wanted to know where they stood. They certainly, or hopefully, weren't rivals any more. But then, what were they?

"Draco!"

At the call of his name, in such a familiar voice, Draco paused in his steps, turning to glance toward the source of his name. He was slightly surprised that Harry had called him by his first name, but wasn't bothered by it. Watching as Harry caught up with him, he rose a brow lightly. "Yes?"

When he finally caught up with him, Harry took a moment to catch his breath before clearing his throat. Now that he actually held the other's attention, he wasn't quite sure what to say. Reaching up to brush dark bangs from his gaze rather nervously, he gave a sheepish smile. "I know we agreed that we'd still be the same during school but..." He trailed off rather awkwardly, though was slightly surprised as Draco took up the slack. "You want to know where we really are, when not just acting for the school?" He offered. Harry blinked a moment before a relieved sigh passed his lips at not having to explain himself at the risk of sounding like a complete prat. "Yeah, something along those lines."

Draco let out a light, airy chuckle and motioned for the other to follow him, beginning on his way again. Harry instantly fell into step beside him, finding it rather pathetic how eager he was to figure out what was going on between them. There was a few moments of silence before the Slytherin shrugged a shoulder. "Well... I don't think I really hate you anymore." He started, biting his lower lip. "No, I'm positive I don't. I say, we call a truce. Friendship maybe? See where it takes us." He offered.

Harry blinked rather stupidly for a moment before beaming happily, and nodding lightly. "Yeah, I think that will work." He murmured, feeling a light flush creep up the back of his neck. He glanced downward as a hand was offered to him, and for a brief moment if felt like First Year all over again. But yet, it was impossibly different. He reached out to take the other's hand, and gave a quick shake. The sound of chatter drew him away from his thoughts. Breakfast must be over, and the Great Hall was clearing out. Glancing toward the general direction of the hall, then back at Draco, he gave an apologetic grin. "We have Potions, first class."

Draco nodded, though arched a brow when Harry continued. "I'd walk you, but I'd think that'd look kind of weird. I'll see you around though." With that, the dark haired Gryffindor slipped off to find Hermione and Ron to walk to Potions with. A brief moment later, Draco noticed Pansy and Blaise round the nearest corner, a slight grin tinting his features as they caught up with him. Before he could start walking, Blaise reached out to grasp his elbow, leaning closer so that his whispered voice would be heard.

"What's up with that? Potter just left here, and we find you here. And no one else is around." He stated, giving his blonde friend a meaningful look. Draco shrugged a shoulder. "I'm not telling. At least not yet. You'll just have to wait for it." At the slightly annoyed look Blaise gave him for not giving up the information, Draco laughed quietly and slipped out of his hold. "Come on, let's go before we're late." And with that, they slipped off to Potions.

**A/N: Seeing as the whole Snape thing is brought up a lot, I have a reason as to why it was Snape. That'll come in later chapters though, so you'll just have to wait it out. Thank you for the reviews and sorry for not updating in so long! School's back and you'll probably get a few chapters here and there until Summer Break. I haven't abandoned you though! D; I swear! I will eventually finish this thing if it kills me. (I have the feeling it will.) And then... we'll see what happens. Here's another chapter.**


End file.
